


Guerra de pastelillos

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: One Shots| Traducidos [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell





	Guerra de pastelillos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cupcake Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946779) by [DemonDeepFried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried). 



“¿T/N?” llamo Peter cuando entro por la puerta principal de tu apartamento. “¿T/N, estas aquí?”

Saliste de la cocina con harían en el pelo y en el delantal. Sonreíste, agitando la mano en donde traías la batidora y le respondiste, “Hey, Peter. Pensé que nunca volverías a casa. Dijiste que solo habían parado el editor para poner tus fotos. ¿Desde cuándo se necesita una hora para hacer eso?”

Él se rio, tomo tus mejillas con las palmas y te beso dulcemente en los labios. “Lo siento, cariño.” Se disculpó, metiendo su dedo en el tazón donde traías la mezcla de los cupcakes. “No creí que fuera a tomar tanto tiempo,” explico y procedió a dejar sus maletas por la puerta, “Murray quería hablar conmigo acerca de uno de los artículos.”

“¿Cuál?” le preguntaste, corriendo a la cocina para acabar de batir la mezcla, Peter desapareció en el dormitorio para cambiarse la ropa.

Reapareció por la puerta, traía una camisa negra. “Umm, algo sobre Spider-Man” murmuro torpemente.

Procesaste sus palabras, tus ojos se abrieron y diste la vuelta para encontrar que se había metido al baño. Fuiste hacia la puerta y la golpeaste “¿Ellos no lo saben? Ellos no pueden saberlo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué te preguntan sobre Spider-Man?”

Él abrió la puerta y te miro, Peter se froto la cara y el cabello con una toalla blanca, “Por supuesto que no saben T/N, no te preocupes. Solo querían saber si les podía conseguir más fotos.”

Gruñiste y le diste una palmada en sus bíceps con un poco de entusiasmo. “¡Peter!” te quejaste. “Eso significa que voy a tener que tomar esas fotos y sabes que le temo a las alturas. Especialmente cuando estoy colgada de telaraña.”

Él se rio. “No te preocupes, no será como la última vez. Puedes tomarle fotos a Spider-Man, no sé, en un supermercado o algo así.”

Le diste a tu novio una sonrisa, rodaste los ojos y aceptaste de mala gana. “Puedes ayudarme a terminar estos cupcakes para el trabajo, entonces,” le dijiste, entregándole un recipiente de vidrio, una caja de azúcar glas, mantequilla y una cuchara.

“Tu escuela tienen otra venta de pasteles, ¿eh?” pregunto Peter cuando tomo lo que le diste, vertió la azúcar en el recipiente antes de cucharear la mantequilla con ella.

“Síp,” dijiste, batiendo la mezcla. “La directora no parece conseguir lo suficiente con todas estas ventas de pasteles. Ella no parece darse cuenta que no estamos hechos de dinero. No puedo seguir comprando más cosas para los cupcakes. ¿Ella tiene una idea de lo caro que es todo esto? No creo.”

Peter se echó a reír. “Eres adorable,” te miro de arriba abajo mientras lo decía.

“¿Adorable?” volteaste a verlo, agitando la masa hacia el con la batidora. Él grito y salto al otro extremo de la habitación. “¡Te daré lo adorable, Parker!” Cuando fuiste hacia él con la batidora por segunda vez, él la esquivo lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar tus muñecas y poner tu cuerpo contra el mostrador.

“Tal vez ‘adorable’ no era la palabra correcta,” te robo un beso rápido, tomo la batidora y el tazón en sus manos y los coloco sobre el mostrador detrás de ti.

“¿Eh?” le respondiste, levantando una ceja. “¿Y qué palabra usarías?”

“Sexy,” te dio un beso en la frente, “inteligente,” te beso la mejilla, “una excelente cocinera,” te dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, “magnifica,” capturo tus labios en un beso apasionado.

Pusiste tus manos cubiertas de harina en su pelo castaño y tiraste más de él. Muy consciente de que tus acciones aseguraban que nunca terminarías los cupcakes. La ropa limpia de Peter estaba cubierta de harina que tenía tu delantal, pero continuaste de todos modos.

Él beso a su manera tu mandíbula y bajo hacia el cuello, tirando suavemente tu cabeza hacia atrás con la mano que había enredado en tu pelo. Inclinándose sobre ti, fijo sus labios sobre el punto justo donde se tomaba el pulso y dejo una profunda marca roja.

En un rápido movimiento, Peter te había levantado del suelo, te sentó en el mostrador y envolviste tus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Envolviste tus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. Cuando él presiono su entrepierna contra la tuya, gemiste y lo acercaste por su cintura.

“¿Estas decidido a no dejarme hornear esos cupcakes?” te las arreglaste para preguntarle.

Como respuesta, cambio sus posiciones. Después de un minuto, él deslizo una mano entre sus cuerpos, hasta la parte inferior de tu delantal y bajo tus pantalones. Frotaba sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo en tu vagina.

Gemiste en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás y te apoyo en la alacena que estaba detrás de ti.

Peter se rio entre dientes y murmuro, “Muy ruidosa, pequeña descarada.”

“No tienes idea,” deslizaste una de tus manos hacia sus pantalones y agarraste su pene, te sorprendiste al notar que no llevaba ropa interior.

Él jadeo en voz alta con tu tacto. Acariciaste su pene de arriba hacia abajo, antes de que el hundiera sus dedos dentro de ti.

“Oh, Dios.” Gemiste, acercándolo más con las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura y apretando su pene con tu mano.

Él siseó y con su yema del dedo pulgar frotaba tu clítoris y tú acariciaste su pene cada vez más rápido.

Algo profundo y un ardor en espiral en el estómago, sabias que estabas más cerca de llegar al orgasmo. Luego con un aumento al final, aplastaste el cuerpo de Peter contra el tuyo con las piernas y sentiste el orgasmo a través de tu cuerpo mientras te estremecías y gemías en voz alta.

Peter siguió solo un segundo detrás de ti, tu mano cubierta de suS FLUIDOS. Una cadena de ruidos vino desde su garganta.

Miraste A Peter, viste que estaba lanzando caras ligeramente disgustado mirando  en donde te habías sentado.

“¿Qué-“ estabas a punto de preguntar cuando te diste la vuelta y viste lo que quería decir. “Vaya,” murmuraste con una mueca de vergüenza. Todos los ingredientes de los cupcakes estaban regados por toda la barra, y las herramientas eran indistinguibles bajo las masas de pastel que estaban lanzadas por todas partes.

“Supongo que tendrás que explicarle a la directora porque no vas a llevar los cupcakes después de todo,” Peter concluyo, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa culpable.

Mirando el desorden y pensando en cuanto tiempo limpiarías todo, te encogiste en hombros y respondiste, “A la mierda. Solo voy a dar mi clase y ya.”

“Como he dicho,” Peter se rio entre dientes para después besarte. “Inteligente.”


End file.
